The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Nowadays, mobile terminal equipment like mobile phones and portable computers are stolen or robbed frequently, so it is necessary to set up a burglarproof method for mobile terminal equipment. With the burglarproof setting, even if the mobile terminal is stolen or robbed, it cannot be normally used, and the stealer cannot make profit on reselling the mobile terminal either, therefore the theft or robbery of the mobile terminals can be effectively hindered.
However, some subassemblies inside the mobile terminals, such as base-band chips and mobile terminal batteries, are also valuable, so although the illegal user who stole the mobile terminal cannot use the mobile terminal or make profit on reselling the mobile terminal, he can take the mobile terminal apart and make profit on using or reselling those high-valued subassemblies, which affects the burglarproof effect of the mobile terminal. Or, if the mobile terminal is encrypted by an encryption subassembly to prevent it from being stolen, the illegal user who stole the mobile terminal can make the mobile terminal reusable by replacing the encryption subassembly, thereby deriving benefits.
In addition, when a user sends his/her mobile terminal or computer to a maintenance store for servicing, the original subassembly with long operating life of the mobile terminal or the computer may be replaced by a counterfeit subassembly with short operating life, which causes a great loss to the user.
Therefore, it has become an urgent problem at present as how to effectively stop the above-mentioned theft and robbery.